Why can't I dissapear?
by sam carter 1013
Summary: "How could you be lying to him? He deserves better from you." Missing scene from Olivia. In the lab. With the revolver.


Spoilers: Olivia. In the lab. With the revolver.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but that's just fine.

Author's note: Okay, this is completely unbetaed, and you already know that my English sometimes (more like most of the time) sucks, but please bare with me, because this one is for Sweet missy, my beta, who makes a really awesome job, who volunteered to review all of my craziness and who I don't thank enough, this is my way to say THANK YOU!

Why can't I disappear?

Walter returned to the taffy, but his expression and the way he was streching it gave him away; he was concerned, somebody was targeting cortexiphan kids and that was not good, on top of the obvious elephant in the room.

Olivia was practically at the door when she felt Peter's hand on her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" He looked at her with that concern stare he usually gave her, the problem was she couldn't even return the look, she stared at the floor and then at his hand on her arm.

_How could you be lying to him? __He deserves better from you._

"Olivia?" Peter was looking at her now even more concerned because she had not answered him yet; Olivia held his stare as long as she could.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to smile but she was lost with the concept, Peter finally let go of her.

"Okay, this is going to sound weird," he laughed nervously "but, why don't you stay here tonight." Olivia looked up from his dangling robe to his face completely surprised. "I told you it was going to sound weir, but, if the guy is targeting cortexiphan kids maybe you shouldn't go home," Peter was unconsciously getting closer to her face, so the last part sounded more like a whisper "and actually, you don't look so good to be driving." He looked into her eyes. "You have been drinking."

Shit.

She had forgotten about that; it was becoming a habit for her, and of course, Peter would notice, and well, she didn't actually look like she was in control the past few days.

Olivia felt touched, he was concerned, but that didn't stop her from giving him again her already rehearsed answer. She gave a step back.

"I'm fine Peter."

And it had never sounded so weak.

Peter gave a step forward; he tilted her face towards him with his right hand.

"Olivia, remember what we talked in the car," she could actually see his irises from where she was standing "I know there is something else going on, I can see it in your face," he touched her just beneath her right eye "you have dark circles and this drinking thing, it's not the first night you do it."

Olivia felt lose for words, he was being concerned and curious and sweet and so, so damn oblivious, and he was so damn close to her. She closed her eyes and let a breath out; Peter reached out and caressed her hair.

"Your hair is a mess Olivia; just, just please tell me what is going on." He was practically begging her.

She wanted to kiss him right there, tell him the truth, hold him tight and never let him go. But she couldn't, she knew she couldn't, she wasn't prepared to lose him, which was the whole problem, she was being selfish, that was her debate, she just couldn't let him go now, he was part of her life, part of her, she just couldn't.

"Olivia, you're still here!" Walter emerged from the kitchen drying his hand with a cloth.

Olivia gave one step behind opening her eyes and leaving Peter's hand grasping air, it was a bad move because she swayed and had to lean on the door.

"Whoa, Olivia!" Her body could only take so much, she hadn't slept almost anything in three days, she had not stopped working and Peter was right, her drinking habit, well, it had started a good two weeks ago.

"Olivia, why don't you stay here tonight? I'm sure Peter would be more than happy to share his bed." Walter said excitedly.

"Walter!" Peter was trying to stop Walter from making this situation even more uncomfortable and actually stopping Olivia from leaving.

Olivia grabbed the door knob and turned it opening the door while Peter was still touching her arm.

_Breath Olivia, you have to be strong now._

Olivia opened her eyes and looked Peter in the eye; there she was, strong; not drunk, not tired, not sleepy, not hangovered, not sad, not overwhelmed. Strong Olivia.

"I'll see you both at the lab tomorrow; I'll go see Nina first thing in the morning. Good night."

She practically ran out of the house clutching her gloves, Peter stood at the door watching her climb into the SUV and Walter sounds on the background.

- The end -


End file.
